


Sweet Dreams

by spikesredqueen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesredqueen/pseuds/spikesredqueen
Summary: Angelus watches Buffy sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 2 during Passion. Beta'd by OKDeanna.

The curtains billowed quietly from the light breeze seeping in through the open window that Angelus crawled through nearly twenty minutes ago. Now, sitting on the edge of Buffy's bed, he watched her chest rise and fall with steady breaths as she slept on peacefully. She looked incredibly innocent like this... almost blissful, as if the so-called love of her life hadn't been ripped away from her just a few days ago.

Just as quick as he thought it, Buffy shifted slightly in her sleep. Her brows furrowed and she made a sound as if in distress. That was a beautiful sight to behold. No doubt she was now having a vivid dream, maybe about him killing all her friends and bathing in their blood before her. The soul may have found beauty in her smile... her light and bravery, but _he_ found beauty in her fear, her misery and suffering.

Reaching up, he brushed his knuckle lightly against her cheek, feeling her warmth. Basking in the way her heart raced as if she knew her nightmares were about to become a reality she couldn't escape from.

A smirk spread across his face as he put that very moment to memory.

_Soon._

Soon she was going to lose everyone she ever cared about. He would make her beg for death and give her hope that she would be joining her family and friends just before he made her into the kind of creature she despised. Now _that_ was going to something to treasure for eternity.


End file.
